Esqueletos en el armario
by El Reto
Summary: Décimo cuarto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "La mujer le mira tumbada en el suelo, en silencio, a punto de dar el golpe final. —Yo soy Maka —le dice—, alguna vez fui humana. Pero ahora soy un fantasma errante. Estaba escrito que debías entrar aquí y debo llevarte conmigo. No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo." Décimo cuarto participante: Póra93.


**¿Lo veías llegar? ¡Pues aquí está! Una semana más, trece a la espalda y seis por delante ya.**

(_Ding dong ding_,** avisamos de que el relato de esta semana se trata de un _Lemmon_. **Sí señores, no un limón, ni un digimon, ni un emo. No, no, no. Otro lemmon. Véase bajo responsabilidad propia y absténgase de leerlo si no es su estilo de textos, nadie va a comerle por ello. También se ha perdido un niño en el pasillo 8, su nombre es Death the Kid. Dice que aunque se llame así no es un niño pero no nos lo creemos. ¿Habéis visto qué pelo? _Ding dong ding_.)

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al Reto!**

**Concurso, concurso****: muy buenas a todos, lectores y participantes. Gracias a todos por seguirnos, por leer, por votar con vuestros reviews cada semana. **Y porque a pesar de que esas semanas acaben, siguen llegando comentarios y noticias. (Estamos trabajando en algunos especiales, ya sabéis que si queréis dedicarle al Reto algún fic de vuestra cosecha que vayáis a escribir, nosotros os mencionamos aquí y os enlazamos en nuestra hermosa biografía de FF. _Yo-pienso-comentar-temedme-mortales-mortadelas_)** Os estamos muy agradecidos y queremos divertiros cada semana con algo nuevo que leer sobre Soul Eater. **(¿Has oído Ohkubo, ejem? Lúcete majo.)

Como también ha hecho nuestra próxima concursante: podéis mandarme las palabras para vuestros lectores, como están haciendo todos. Ya quedáis muy pocos por editar. Tenedme paciencia, a mí y a mi extra-capítulo para el concurso. (Llegará cuando menos te los esperes, probablemente estés en el baño. La oportunidad. Firmado Bell.)

* * *

Y dejándonos de enredos, **os presento a nuestro participante número catorce de El Reto**. Su nombre **es** **Póra93** y nos trae su relato llamado: **Esqueletos en el armario. **Ya de paso os dejo en sus manos, que os sea una lectura agradable. (¡Nos leemos pronto!) **Ha escrito algo más para vosotros:**

**Mis palabras para los bellos lectores, "bueno, he aquí mi loco relato. Me he dejado llevar por las calurosas tardes de mi país. (Jeje.) ¡Espero que os guste! Gracias mi querida Beru por la oportunidad que me has brindado. Sin más qué decir. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!"**

**Póra93**

* * *

**Esqueletos en el armario**

"Unos dicen que es lo más cercano a una bruja, o a un demonio ruin. Podría ser catalogada de esa manera. Obstinada, su oficio el perder a los viajeros, llevarlos al borde de la locura. O incluso, a la muerte.

Su método, aparecer con una tranquilizadora y bella forma humana, cerca de los caminos solitarios. De noche, siempre de noche. Se presenta ante el incauto viajero, muchas veces, con forma de mujer, como un confundido transeúnte, que desea llegar a su destino de manera apresurada. Con un argumento, simple e irresistible. Pide con humildad y delicadeza que la transporten; un ruego que no puede ser ignorado, ni aun con el más fiero corazón.

_Tétrico_, es la palabra exacta para describir tal escena. Casi despoblado, sin un alma a la vista. Las esquinas oscuras y las casas que se ven dejadas y desprolijas. Adhiriendo a esto una luna con una macabra sonrisa, una sonrisa bañada con un líquido carmesí; presagiando así un desenlace fatal. Antes de terminar el trayecto, el incauto peregrino descubre la atroz naturaleza de su desconocido compañero; un esqueleto que lo aturde con una triunfal carcajada.

Esta historia transcurre alrededor del 1900, en un lugar llamado "**Death ****City**", cerca del mismo se encuentra un bosque. El cuál hay que cruzar para llegar a la capital. El bosque es frondoso y tiene sus leyendas, de día se puede tranquilamente andar por sus parajes; pero al caer el ultimo rayo de sol, "¡cuidado!"

Hay almas que rondan por ahí, llevándose consigo a nuevos amigos…"

* * *

—¡Tsk! Vaya cuento infantil, aunque admito que me ha entretenido —comenta con sarcasmo el joven aventurero.

—Señor, déjeme decirle que no es ningún cuento. Debería quedarse al menos esta noche —le advierte con cierta preocupación el cantinero.

El aventurero se carcajea.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, debo llegar cuanto antes a la capital. Además, esas habladurías a mí no me afectan.

Y así es nuestro protagonista, conocido _Soul Evans_, alto, delgado y de buen porte, con el cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Un jinete sin igual, arrastrando consigo una fama de bravo y abastecido de coraje. Su hablar es refinado, con un registro de voz profundo. Lleva consigo unas botas de cuero bien lustradas y un abrigo ostentoso, negro y largo. Que le protege del frío de las noches heladas. En la cintura, lleva consigo un revólver _Smith &amp; Wesson_ calibre 38. Y entre sus abrigos, un largo cuchillo de punta y filo laboriosamente conservados.

Junto al joven, encontramos a su fiel compañero de viajes, un caballo de gran presencia con el pelaje blanquecino.

Evans ha llegado a Death City, un poblado el cual esta antes de un gran bosque. El mismo es la única vía para llegar al destino de nuestro intrépido trotamundos. La noche esta por caer y la siguiente etapa estará llena de peligros: animales salvajes, trampas, historia de crímenes, de aparecidos y desaparecidos. Son historias repetidas entre los lugareños.

Le advierten de los riesgos que le acecharán más adelante. Con notoria preocupación y angustia, sabiendo desde ya. La existencia de aquel ser que habita dentro del bosque. La luna sonriente, más sombría que nunca, acentúa la gravedad de estos malos presagios.

Insisten, en viajar al primer vestigio de luz. Saben que con el sol, los seres infernales no aparecerán hasta su caída.

El joven Evans les escucha cortésmente, pero su orgullo y las circunstancias le obligan a tomarse un último vaso de whisky, despedirse amablemente e ir a montar su corcel. Para emprender el arduo camino hacia el oscuro bosque. Aquellos que lo ven perderse de vista se hacen cruces en el pecho y mascullan una oración.

* * *

La oscuridad es completa. Pequeñas esferas plateadas indican que la luna ha comenzado su indolente marcha. Los árboles agrandan su espera y muestran sombras fantasmagóricas que podrían quitar la valentía a cualquiera.

El joven aventurero, manosea su revólver de vez en cuando. Tratando así de conservar su ya turbada tranquilidad.

El corcel va disminuyendo el ritmo, se ve agitado. El jinete ya no puede dar marcha atrás, ya ha llegado a la mitad de aquel tenebroso lugar. Así, Evans piensa arrepentido, que debió escuchar los augurios de aquellos lugareños; ahora estaría durmiendo bajo una tibia cobija plácidamente.

Es cuando, a unos pasos al frente, la ve. Alta y erguida con un toque de elegancia a su alrededor. El largo pelo rubio, que con ayuda de los reflejos de la luna, duplica su encanto. Un largo vestido blanco envuelve sus formas, dándole así una embriagadora imagen angelical. Parece fatigada y al borde de la desesperación. Solloza frágilmente, sentada sobre un pedazo de tronco, fruto de algún árbol derribado por la tormenta pasajera.

Ella mira al recién llegado, viéndose así descubiertos sus hermosos ojos color verde, los cuales están llenos de angustia, desconfianza y lágrimas. Era la viva imagen de una enigmática y serena belleza. La explicación que da es breve y convincente: se perdió y tiene miedo. Necesita llegar a la capital, pero está cansada. Su caballo ha huido y no puede buscarlo.

No hace falta más. Haciéndose de su galantería y como buen caballero que se precie, se ofrece a llevarla. Ella se sube, ágil y leve junto al jinete y se abraza a su cintura. El corcel reanuda la marcha. Pronto, Evans siente un tibio y perfumado aliento sobre su nuca, la opresión alrededor de su cintura, los cabellos rubios azotando su rostro. Demasiado, eso es lo que piensa Evans, no aguanta más.

Tiene a su lado a una joven y hermosa dama. "¿Qué posibilidades hay de volverla a ver?" La tentación es grande y el autocontrol casi nulo. Descabalga precipitadamente e invita a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Ella, prácticamente se arroja a sus brazos, sus miradas se conectan, y era fácil ver lo que deseaban.

* * *

Comenzaron con un beso lento, pero apasionado que luego fue más rápido y acalorado. Ella envolvía los brazos en su cuello, profundizando el beso. Mientras que él, la acercaba más a su torso, pasando sus manos por su cintura y tocando todo lo que podía a su alcance.

Soul besó su cuello y fue descendiendo hasta sus pechos, dando pequeños mordiscos, los cuales la hacían gemir de forma placentera. Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo, a pesar del frío de la noche, ellos no sentían más que el calor que sus cuerpos se proporcionaban entre tanta fricción. Lentamente él la fue depositando encima de las prendas caídas.

La rubia deslizó sus dedos por los músculos de Evans, los cuales estaban bien trabajados y firmes. Soul mientras tanto, la observaba con fascinación, tan bella y cálida. Disfrutaba de cada caricia que le brindaba, a tal grado que le excitaba en demasía.

Sin reparo alguno, la besó con fervor, enredando sus manos en su hermoso cabello rubio, tratando así de profundizar aquel fogoso beso. Fue tan placentero que ella arqueó la espalda, uniéndose más hacia él, envolviendo sus piernas en el cuerpo de él. Rozando así su intimidad con la de Soul, haciéndole entender que le deseaba dentro de ella. Y entonces, él se preparó. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella, dejándola sin aliento.

Comenzando lento, dando besos cortos en los labios de la cortesana, y luego entró por completo, sacándole así un sonoro gemido. Ella le atrajo hasta sus labios y lo besuqueó con desesperación, acariciando los blancos cabellos de la melena de Evans.

Él entonces empezó a moverse más lentamente, mientras seguían unidos en aquel beso. No aguantando más, empezó a embestirla con más rapidez y fuerza. Ella trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero fue en vano, ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Hasta que él fue vertiendo su simiente dentro de ella.

Basta con decir, que tras pasado un largo rato del apasionado rito del amor, el hombre se separa y exhala un largo suspiro de satisfacción. La mujer le mira tumbada en el suelo, en silencio, a punto de dar el golpe final.

—Yo soy Maka —le dice—, alguna vez fui humana. Pero ahora soy un fantasma errante. Estaba escrito que debías entrar aquí y debo llevarte conmigo. No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

La observa atónito, un tenso sudor le recorre el cuerpo. Él, Soul Evans, bravo jinete, orgulloso y galante; las mujeres morían por él y los hombres le tenían respeto. Concebía que su destino era uno: no morir tan fácilmente.

No podía, se decía, morir de aquella absurda manera, sin haber peleado, sin haber luchado. Pero, a cada cuestionamiento, llegaba a una sola conclusión. Era imposible huir. Lo que estaba escrito no puede evitarse. Sabía de sobra que no puede huir ni sublevarse. Su final había llegado y no podía retrasarse. Y él lo entendía con resignación.

Su rostro mostraba entendimiento y tranquilidad. Sus sentidos despertaban de nuevo, ante la imagen de la mujer que seguía mirándole desde el suelo. Recostada en un tronco, entre sus desarregladas prendas, con los labios hinchados y una escéptica mirada.

Sin más, el joven se arroja sobre una estupefacta mujer, impulsado por la renacida pasión y dice:

—Entonces, Maka. Aprovechemos la ocasión y hagámoslo de nuevo. Al fin de cuentas, ustedes no tienen la costumbre de aparecer a menudo.


End file.
